Carcass among Sunflowers
by Masked Marshmellow Maniac
Summary: Kiku is sold off to Ivan when his family is starving. However being treated as a living toy for a greedy Russian pre-teen isn't easy. Will Kiku find a way out and a way to feed his starving family back home? Will he even live to see freedom? Some yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this fanfiction after watching a video on youtube for this one song called "Rakshasa and Carcasses" with Japan and Russia… Although I don't really like Yaoi as much as my sister, I did think it'd make an interesting storyline if Japan was sold off to Russia and forced to be a servant… Reminds me of another fanfiction sister wrote that involved a Russian and a Japanese boy… However… It made me cringe…**

**For now I'm calling it: ****Carcass among Sunflowers**

"You can't do this to me!" Kiku shouted, looking desperately at his father and elder brothers. His brothers stood behind their father, helpless and powerless to do anything. All of them whispered amongst themselves in fear of disobeying the man of the house.

"You're doing this for the sake of your family!"

"I can't do it!"

"YOU MUST!" His father shouted in a stern tone. "I already discussed it with the family, we need this deal to go through if we want to eat another day. Do this for your family."

And so… Kiku was sold off to another family in a foreign country, probably never to see his real family again… He went with the clothes on his back and his luggage, mostly full of elegant and expensive looking kimonos and yukatas and pictures of his siblings. Kiku said one last goodbye to them at the air port as he was taken away by large men in suits.

After a long plane ride, Kiku was taken to a large manor in Russia. He was certain he'd most likely never see his family again, but at least his brothers and sisters could eat and make some money off his being sold off to a Russian family he didn't know. He was lead inside, the manor ginormous within. The expensive paintings and chandeliers as well as the carpets on the floor. Whoever this person was, he was rich and wasn't at all hesitant of showing it.

The large men took him to an office, leaving shortly after he was inside. Kiku, nervous and fearful was about to break down on the floor when a voice said: "Come here."

A large shadow appeared in front of him, upon looking back a boy wearing a coat indoors (as well as a scarf) extended his hand. Kiku could only ask who he was out of high anxiety.

"I bought you, you'll be my friend, da?"

"You're the same age as me…" They were both pre-teens. Both having involvement in the buying and selling of humans. However while Kiku was fearful beyond compare, this Russian man was wearing a welcoming smile, perhaps trying to be nice.

"Da. I wanted a playmate so I bought you. My name is Ivan." He helped the Japanese boy up.

"Please let me go…" Kiku pushed away from the other boy, backing up against the wall. "You took me away from my family… All so you could have someone to talk to? Why don't you go make friends like everyone else?"

"I wanted someone new. Besides, your family was starving, weren't they?" The Russian smirked. "Da, they were going hungry and needed the money… So why don't you just accept that?"

"You fool! You don't know what it's like!"

The Russian picked the Japanese up by the throat, tightening his grip. "Look here, you're mine now and if you want your family to live, you need to do what I tell you from now on. From now on you will call me Master or Master Ivan. I own you now… I agreed to pay your family a certain amount of money each month so they can eat and so I can play with you."

"Get away…" The Japanese managed to spit out while his airway was being crushed. He was finally released and fell on the floor, the Russian dragging him by the hands to his desk where he was forced on his back. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see what functions my new toy has… It's very simple, da?" He undid the white and red kimono his new toy wore, looking at his flawless porcelain skin. "Very pretty, don't you think?"

"What are you going to do to me?" Kiku asked, shivering and screaming when the Russian bit his neck.

"For future reference… I don't want my new toy to wear underwear…" The Russian said, undoing the rest of the kimono to reveal an almost nude Kiku. "I'll just take these off now."

"NO WAY YOU PERVERT!" He managed to kick the Russia away, only to have his underwear grabbed and taken off as he ran to the door. "YOU'RE SICK, YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"I already said that I'm paying your family a good sum of money each month so they can eat… Something tells me you must really want them to die…" The Russian smelled the cloth in a perverse fashion. "I'm going to say this once more, but that's all… You're mine now. Everything from the past is gone now… You're my toy and I'll do with you as I please."

"You're sick…"

"Niet. I made some renovations and made you a room that looks like your native home in Japan. I thought you might like it. So I will spend the night with you there and we can get to know each other. It'll be just like a sleepover, only I'll be the one taking all your clothes off and making you mine…"

"No… I want to go home… I'll go home and work in the sewers, I'll work construction! I don't care, I just don't want to be here!" However the Russian only scooped him up, carrying him off to another room despite his cries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carcass Among Sunflowers**

Kiku was taken to another room, resembling his own he once had in Japan, the Russian boy who bought him had made it almost too much like home. He was dumped on a futon set up on the floor, his kimono coming undone by the second, the sleeves falling off.

"Da… You're very pretty." Ivan began to take off his coat. "I'd like to see what you're capable of." The coat fell to the floor along with a pair of pants and a belt.

"No, get away…" Kiku could only look in horror and quiver in the high anxiety of the moment as Ivan force him under the sheets.

"Stay right here." Ivan closed the door. "Da… I need to make sure you can last long in my world." He got back under the sheets, finding the Japanese boy covered in sweat.

"No…"

"Da." The Russian said, holding his servant like a child to a stuffed animal. Putting his fingers to the Japanese boy's lips he smirked. "Lick them. That's an order."

Kiku was scared out of his mind, no words could describe such sick and demented horror. Wanting to be dead would be better than being sold off to this cruel and poor excuse for a human being. That is if he was at all human… He was pure evil.

"I said lick them." The Russian repeated, forcing his fingers into the other boy's mouth and swirling them around. "You need to be good in order for your family to keep eating…"

He remembered that much. His family back home would starve if not for him being sold. So he swallowed his pride (quite literary) coating the other boy's fingers in saliva.

"Da, very good." The Russian took back his fingers, his hand now going down the Japanese boy's back. "Now I need to see if you're big enough to handle such a big responsibility…"

"What are you-?" A twisting and sharp pain shot up his rectum, something going inside it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I told you I needed to see if you were big enough." He moved his fingers around, listening to his victim's screams of pain in ecstasy.

"Stop it…" Kiku could only whimper, clawing into Ivan's back, feelings his flesh and blood under his fingernails. "Please, I can't take it." He relieved himself, white liquid staining the sheets.

"It doesn't look like you can survive that long… You need to learn how to hold and release…" Ivan rubbed his fingers through the boy's ebony hair. "It's fine… I'll teach you how. We're going to be good friends."

And thus, Kiku's torture only began…


	3. Chapter 3

**Carcass among Sunflowers**

"Hold." The Russian commanded, spreading the Japanese boy's legs.

"I can't…" Kiku's breathing got heavier. "I have to."

"No. Please hold on a little longer…" Ivan once again commanded, waiting one solid minute before the next command. "Release."

With that, white liquid stained the floor. "Did I do well?" Kiku asked.

"Da, very good. You've improved a lot over the past 2 years."

2 years had past since Kiku was purchased by the Braginski family. His master was Ivan Braginski, the son of a famous judge and a clothes designer. He was loaded, paying Kiku's family back home in Japan every month as apart of their deal.

"You've done a good job. You'll do well at the show tonight." Ivan said. "I have some clothes for you to try one first." He left the Japanese style room. Tonight, not only would Kiku go out with Ivan in public… He was going to be shown off and touched by other men in ways only Ivan had the past 2 years… In other words, he was to be a prostitute for the sake of his master.

"Master Ivan is going to sell me off, isn't he? Then again, these 2 years I spent with him, he cared for me in his own way…" Kiku looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder why…"

"I'm back." Ivan came back with a few extravagant kimonos. "Model for me will you?"

"Yes Master…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't been posting much at all lately, but when I recently logged on, I learned this story gained a lot more followers than the last time… My sister actually helped me post the last chapter because I was somewhat ill and out of ideas… Luckily, I'm back on track.**

**Sister finally finished our Masquerade costume and I wear it with pride… Although our mask doesn't fit exactly like we planned… I wonder if the person I like most will think it's good…**

**Carcass among Sunflowers**

Kiku had been tortured, used as a play thing for his master Ivan for the past 2 years… However, tonight would be different… Kiku would go outside along side his master only to be displayed as an object. They were both sitting in the back of the limo, Kiku wearing an extravagant kimono, pink and white with gold designs.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be great." Ivan whispered in his servant's ears.

"Hai… But Master Ivan, I don't think I'll be able to perform in front of all those people… I'm somewhat confused."

"You're only going to perform and then we'll go home, da?"

"How would you go about getting rid of stage fright if you were in my position?"

Ivan paused for a moment, making Kiku think he asked the wrong question. "Just pretend that the audience is naked."

"Hai…" Kiku sighed, leaning against his master. "I really appreciate you taking care of me for all these years. So thank you."

"You're my doll, of course I'll take care of you." Ivan rubbed his fingers through Kiku's hair. "I like you, so I-."

"Arigato." Kiku put his hands on his master's cheeks, but didn't know what to do. Over the past 2 years he'd been forced into sex, cleaning and cooking. He was a slave that came at a price. However, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that his so called "master" was beginning to become important to him.

"We're already here." Ivan opened the door, helping Kiku out. The place Ivan brought Kiku to was a brothel. Of course, he'd begun to care for Kiku too much to give him away to a complete stranger. He only wanted to see how his little doll would act when performing in public when he'd only been performing sensual shows in front of him for so long.

Inside the brothel were both men and women in Kiku's situation. All varying ages, some already adults and some younger than him. He feared for the worst, clinging to Ivan. "I don't know…"

"Think of it as payment for all of the money I've spent on you." Ivan seated his servant backstage where he cleaned Kiku's falling tears. "Besides, I think it would be cute if you performed. Some famous people started off here."

"Really?"

Ivan nodded. "Make me proud and I'll give you a reward." Suddenly planting his lips on Kiku's a mix of happiness and perversion filled his heart and mind. "That was just a little bit of the reward I intend to give you."

"Hai." Kiku blushed, not knowing that he was becoming a victim of Stockholm Syndrome*.

***Stockholm Syndrome originated during a bank robbery in Stockholm, Sweden. The case took a long time to figure out and once the victims were released, some ended up defending the bank robbers. I suggest you look it up to know the full details. My sister tends to use this in a lot of her work for some reason. Not that I blame her, it is an interesting case… I suppose it fits for most of her yaoi stories (shiver)**

Kiku was forced onto the stage by his master, forced to dance and strip for the pleasure of the audience. By the time he was done dancing along with the music, all of his clothes were on the floor. He'd become quite an actress, his master having trained him for the day he'd be forced to perform (as well as the times he had to fake orgasm when Ivan had sex with him).

However, Kiku recognized on of the faces in the crowd as he walked off of the stage… His brother Yao…

Luckily when Yao ran backstages, Ivan had been getting refreshments. Yao slapped his brother's face. "So this is where you've been all this time?"

"Yao, when did you get here?" Kiku asked.

"Father married me off to some Englishman… He's actually a nice person, but nevermind that, why are you here?!"

"Master Ivan forced me to come here…"

"So you've been dancing for these perverts?!"

"If the audience is full of perverts why are you here? Ivan told me I had to make up for all of the money he spent on me so… I had no other choice. Ivan said he would give me a reward if I performed…"

"I came to this place to look for you!" Yao picked his brother up. "Now let's go before you're taken away again!"

"Yada!" Kiku kicked and screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"What are you saying, come on!" Yao shouted back. "Do you want to go home or not!?"

"Oh Kiku, you did a good job." Ivan had returned with drinks in hand. "I think you did too much of a good job, now your fans want to take you away…"

**While writing this story I thought about the person I liked most… 0/0 I guess in this case I would be the Kiku to his Ivan… Only he's sweeter and kinder than the kind of Ivan you're probably getting from this story…**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a long time since I've written much of anything. I guess you can say I woke up today and decided to write… Now if only they would let my sister and I out of the house, I would feel less like Kiku in this story… Sister as well…**

**Carcass Among Sunflowers**

"Master Ivan… No, this is my big brother Yao…" Kiku said immediately, to prevent any fights from breaking out and to prevent his brother's premature death.

"Kiku, you know this guy?" Yao asked, putting him down and quickly dusting off his clothes.

"Hai. This is the man I work for…"

"So you are his brother?" Ivan asked, putting his drinks on a small brown table beside the stage.

"Yes… I apologize. I haven't seen my brother in so long, I almost wanted to scoop him up and take him away." Yao bowed respectfully, trying to improve Ivan's first impression of him.

"What brings you to a place like this?" Ivan asked, noticing that Yao's left arm was shaking almost uncontrollably.

"My husband brought me here, he dragged me here with his co-workers… I noticed the dancer looked a lot like my brother and it turned out to be him all along."

"Tell me something. Why is your arm shaking like that?"

"Our father injured him a long time ago… It shakes sometimes. Please think nothing of it Master Ivan." Kiku stated, defending his brother, knowing the truth behind the shaking. It was actually something Yao did when in high anxiety, it happened ever since he hit puberty. However, the lie he told was not a complete lie, as their father had injured Yao on his arm before after he discovered the shaking.

"Yes, unfortuneately… My husband is trying to get a doctor to treat me for it…" Yao said, also having to lie. "Come to think of it, he's probably waiting for me… I should go back." He hugged his brother one last time, slipping something into his hand.

"Yao, so this is where you went." Suddenly a man with an English accent came backstage. "You had me worried."

"Oh, Arthur. I'm sorry. I was right, it was my brother all along." Yao ran to the Englishman, being hugged and groped once in his arms.

"Oh I see. So you're Ivan's, are you not?" Arthur asked, seeming to know the situation before even asking for Kiku's name.

"Arthur, it's been a while." Ivan seemed to know the Englishman, reffering to him by name. "I'm sorry I couldn't go to the wedding."

"It's understandable seeing that you were busy with work. It would've been a waste anyway seeing that the wedding was only a quick ceremony…" He put his hand on Yao's shoulders protectively. "Come now love, let's go back to the boys. The food finally came."

"Allright." Yao bowed respectively.

"I'll see you another time then." They left.

As soon as they did leave though, Ivan's face seemed to change. He was slightly happy, but suspicious none the less. "Let's go home Kiku."

"Hai…" He put his clothes and coat back on before leaving through the staff door in back.

**I'm missing my memories, but I know few key things about myself. I'm a male, I'm around 16 or 18 years old and I'm Canadian. I also recently discovered that I knew French. However I'm limited to Quebecoi, Canadian French… I'm trying to learn European French at the moment because that's more widely used. If only my memory could cooperate with me… So in an attempts to re-discover the language I forgot through amnesia, I'm listening to some classic Disney songs in French. Turns out I know what they mean, but the often sing too fast for me to fully comprehend each word…**


End file.
